Gaara
by Snow Tigra
Summary: AU Harem fic, takes place after Dreams of Ice and Blood, basically what Gaara thinks about Haku no longer being part of the Shinobi, and what he plans to do since he sees Haku as a traitor.
1. Part 1

The cell area of the Reikai was quite the heavily guarded place. Tall stone walls, interlaid stone and iron beams filled everywhere in sight, covered with magical wards, effectivly creating the best prison any of the four worlds had known. Not many could break out of these cells. In fact, all those who had managed to break out had always had at least a bit of inside help, either with breaking a ward or leaving a door mysteriously unlocked. No one could get out on his own, which was quite a good thing. The cells were built to hold the worst of criminals and fiends, which was a very good thing.   
  
Especially since the former lord of the Reikai, Enma, now also sat among them.  
  
It was a bit ironic that the former Lord of the Reikai was now sitting among some of his worst prisoners. Perhaps his only saving grace was the fact that the wards also kept the 'inmates' from attacking each other and inflicting their own punishments. Or, perhaps, that was the only saving grace the other prisoners had from him. Either way, all of them seemed to be in there for the long haul, since it was rare that a prisoner in the cells of the Reikai was ever actually let out. After all, where exactly could you go free to in the world of the dead?  
  
Tonight, however, someone seemed to have another plan. For as the guards at the door changed shifts with perfect watch, a small brown cloud, made of even smaller grains of sand, floated along the floor.   
  
It crossed the floor almost like a mist, effectivly staying out of sight so that none could notice it. Even the guards, with their centuries of training, didn't notice it. And it managed to slip through the small cracks, effectively avoiding the wards which couldn't possibly cover everywhere in the entire prison.  
  
Travelling down the hallways, twisting between the cells and slipping to one of the lower levels, the sand cloud eventually came to a stop to pool through the feeding flap on Lord Enma's chamber. The large bearded man didn't even seem bothered or surprised as he watched the sand pool into a small pile. After a good couple of minutes, ending in a rather large pile, the sand began to move and soon formed into an actual person. Only then did Lord Enma's mouth twist up in a small smirk. He had been expecting this visitor.  
  
The boy that appeared before him was easily half his size, not tall by any standards, not even a ningen's. Unkept and unevenly cut red hair sat upon his head in a messy disarray, showing that this one didn't really care about his looks, he had more important things to concentrate on. His skin was pale, making him almost look like a corpse, while his deep red eyes stood out thanks to the dark black circles under his eyes, telling of one who hadn't slept for the better part of a century. And what was left of the sand curled onto his back to form a rather large gourd, tied to a thick belt looking like it weighed nothing. Once the transformation was complete, those cold red eyes crossed the room to settle on Lord Enma.  
  
"Gaara." Lord Enma spoke softly, acknowledging the Shinobi before him. The boy nodded back to him.   
  
"So I assume this is the time I can expect to get out?"  
  
Gaara's expression didn't change. "I have no reason to help you. I merely wish to know what happened to the one I sent into your service."  
  
Lord Enma scoffed, a sour expression crossing his face. He should have known. Of course the Shinobi wouldn't help him. They were truely a force who could not be contained, only hired from time to time with promises of great value. Any thought beyond that of their loyalty was senseless, especially when refering to Gaara. "You want to know where Haku went to? Simple, try asking my son."  
  
"He is in the Ningenkai."  
  
Lord Enma nodded and laid back, an annoyed expression on his face. "Of course, the worthless little fool would be with the ningens, wasting time. That's probably where your prized warrior is too."   
  
Enma snorted again, througrally disgusted at the fact that his son was still acting like some living child. Hadn't he taught that boy what he truely was? What his purpose was? Obviously not, otherwise Enma wouldn't have found himself locked in this cell. He tilted his head back up to look at Gaara who hadn't moved, though he seemed to have a slightly more thoughtful blank look on his face.  
  
"Are you going after him?"  
  
"I will not let him go."  
  
Enma snorted. "Ahh yes, the prized Haku. The mysterious Shinobi who is the best and if he is ever sent against you, then you might as well count yourself dead. He's the one who gives the Shinobi their name now, isn't he? Something like you're little protege." Enma glanced back to the door and frowned, not finishing his teasing for Gaara had disappeared. Enma scrowled angrily and rolled over on the hard pallet. Bloody worthless Shinobi sand demon, of course he wouldn't listen to anyone. Enma would have had him killed if he hadn't known for a fact that nothing could kill Gaara. An ancient immortal sand demon wasn't something you tried to kill because it became annoying. And you certainly didn't try to kill him when he'd spent the last few centuries at least training himself and others in the Reikai to be the best assassins in the four world.   
  
So in the end Enma was no better off then where he'd started ten minutes ago. But at least he could get a small smile at the thought that if Gaara ended up killing his son, then they would have no choice but to set him free and let him back on his throne. Maybe his luck was still good after all.  
  
** 


	2. Part 2

**  
  
Ice crystals filled the air around him. The air from his mouth shown white, creating small crystals of it's own as the cold air immediatly transformed any bit of moisture that it touched. A hand reached up and touched his face, only to find his own skin covered with a light layer of frost. And a glance down showed that he was standing upon sheets of ice, covering the ground and conceiling whatever land used to lie beneath.   
  
He turned his head down and looked at the ice sheets below him, watching the swirls of ice and the darkness below. The world around him was dark, and yet the ice below him was darker and he could hear a sound that sounded almost like something was swinging. Slowly, back and forth, back and forth. Taking a slow breath he looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the dark and swirling sky above him.  
  
A loud crack sounded and the ice below his feet shattered into thousand pieces, no longer providing a solid ground. His feet found air, and suddenly he was falling into darkness, the small pieces of razorsharp ice cutting into his skin as he fell faster toward the ground. Darker darkness flew up around him and swallowed him whole and then crashed around him as he hit the ground.  
  
Wet.  
  
The ground under him was wet, that was the first thing he noticed. He couldn't see a thing, couldn't even raise his hand to see what the wetness was, all he knew was that it was wet... and warm, unlike the air around him. Rubbing his fingers together he tested the warm liquid, only to find that it was thicker then water. A second later he realized what it was and quickly tried to stand to his feet in shock and disgust. Sadly the entire ground under him was covered with the liquid and it was slippery.   
  
The sudden movement caused him to slip and slide, landing hard on the ground once again only to be covered more with what he could only guess was blood. He tried to stand up, when around him he started to hear voices.  
  
They were soft, barely even autiable in the thick silence and cold around him. Just breathy whispers that lingered somewhere at the edge of his hearing. He couldn't make out the words, but he certainly didn't need to to understand the urgency in their tone. Whispers of death, threats and pain slowly began to fill the air. He could hear soft whimpers, grunts of pain and sobbing, all surrounding him in the darkness. And the thick liquid between his fingers and now covering his body from his slip, seemed to go right along with that.  
  
Blood.  
  
Death.  
  
He stood up, his breath quickening as a panic began to surface. He couldn't see but he knew exactly where he was. The pit of darkness seemed to close around him and the only clue he had that he wasn't floating was the very dim light from the swirling sky above full of dark clouds.   
  
He knew this pit. He'd never been inside before, because those who ventured in were left there, as evidence from the blood and voices and bones he was sure were collected along the edges of the cave. He was also sure that the walls were no longer smooth, but rather covered with scratches from previously failed attempts to climb out. Echos of cries for help filled the air around him, still left long after their own throats had been crushed.  
  
Why was he here? Why was he in this pit?  
  
But he knew the answer to that. Haku knew the answer to that. He'd failed in his mission. He'd been given a mission to kill and he hadn't completed it. And Gaara knew.  
  
The dream around him began to hiss, like thousands of snakes coming in from all sides. Haku panicked more, backing away and turning, trying to see his hidden enemy. Then, he suddenly realized, it wasn't snakes. But rather the sound of sand pouring in around him.  
  
The sand filled the pit at an alarming rate and Haku didn't even get a chance to stumble on top of it before it covered his feet and locked them to the ground. Hissing loudly it climbed up around him, locking his body more effectivly then any rope of binding could. No water in sight, so he couldn't use any powers and was left to struggle with the sand, which stunk of blood and death. And before he even knew it, it had reached his head.  
  
Haku's dream was shatter with a muffled scream as the sand covered over his head and filled his mouth, sentancing him to death. Burned in his mind was a final image of Gaara's twisted smile.  
  
Gaara never smiled.  
  
** 


End file.
